roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Infiltration into Traxus Industries
: "This place will be crawling with guards, so we best stay really quiet.. I'm kidding, they know we're here." : ― Steve Rogers The Infiltration into Traxus Industries was a mission orchestrated by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson to retrieve the EXO-7 Falcon that had been confiscated and returned to Traxus Industries, who created the original design for the Air National Guard, after Wilson's arrest following the Clash of the Avengers. Background After infiltrating the Raft, Rogers freed Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang from their imprisonment, and flees to Wakanda with Barnes. Wilson looks at Rogers and smiles. Despite being wanted fugitives, Rogers told Stark that should he ever need their help, all he would have to do is ask. After being freed by Rogers, the group celebrated their freedom, with Barton, Maximoff and Lang leaving to return to their homes, while Wilson opted to remain with Rogers. Wilson and Rogers were later joined by Natasha Romanoff, who was now on the run for helping Rogers during the Clash of the Avengers. Romanoff used her KGB contacts to track down a terrorist organisation supplied with Chitauri fuelled weapons in Syria. Infiltrating the terrorists, Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff disabled the weapons and then left for Lebanon. Infiltration into Traxus Industries , Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson arrive at the facility]] Following the events in Lebanon, Sam Wilson decided they would operate better if he had the EXO-7 Falcon and revealed that he knew where it would've been taken following his arrest. The three arrive at Traxus Industries' offshore facility and discreetly land the Avengers Quinjet in the docks and hide in a container until the area is clear. Once they've got the opportunity, the trio leave the container and slowly move throughout the compound, making sure that they don't attract any attention and raise the alarm. move deeper into the compound]] They split up, with Romanoff taking the high ground while Rogers and Wilson handle the guards on the bridge. Despite trying to be lowkey, Rogers and Wilson's attack on the bridge raises the alarm and the guards are made aware of their presence. A Code 19 distress call is sent across the facility and the security alert the authorities about the so-called Secret Avengers. As the two quickly flee the bridge, Romanoff jokingly mocks them for their plucky stealth take downs and the three regroup at the entrance of the main facility. With the facility's power shut off, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson jump down the elevator shaft, arriving at the bottom floor. Deducing that the guards know they'll be coming for the EXO-7 Falcon, Rogers tells his team not to hold back. Once the EXO-7 is located, the three ambush Traxus Industries' security team and are able to quickly advance further into the compound. Sam Wilson locates his pack and suit that had been confiscated, and Rogers tells him to suit up, knowing more guards are on their way, as well as the authorities. While Sam suits up, Steve and Natasha head out to fight guards blocking the elevator shaft. Once the facility is clear, Sam grabs onto his allies and flies them up and out of the shaft, and the three head to the roof. In order to avoid a tail, Natasha locates an empty Traxus Industries Quinjet and jokes about racing them to the jet, regretting it afterwards. Once the Secret Avengers board the jet, Rogers asks his team where they'd like to go next, with Wilson reminding him that it was his call. Rogers smiles, and gives Sam the coordinates of Wakanda. The three make an escape and are able to avoid capture, leaving the authorities without any leads. Aftermath The three would remain off the grid following their loud ambush on the security at Traxus Industries and making off the with EXO-7 Falcon. While off the grid, Maximoff and her romantic interest, Vision had forged deals with their respective teammates to be able to secretly reunite with each other. They would be allowed to periodically have secret romantic meetings together in order to blossom their growing relationship, on the condition that they return to their teammates after their conclusions. During these meetings, Vision would use his powers to assume a human form to visit her, turning off his tracker so he, and Maximoff's location, could not be found. Roughly a month later, the intergalactic warlord Thanos tasked the Black Order with retrieving the Mind and Time Stones on Earth, placing a target on Vision's head. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian left to retrieve the Time Stone from the New York Sanctum, while Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were en route to take the Mind Stone from Vision. During the events of the attack on New York, Bruce Banner determined that Vision would be one of Thanos's next targets, but was notified by Tony Stark that Vision had shut off his tracker two weeks earlier, and had gone missing. Realising that only the rogue Steve Rogers could possibly locate him, Stark reluctantly attempted to call Rogers on the burner phone he had left for him, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the Black Order. After the conclusion of the attack, Banner managed to locate the discarded phone and call Rogers himself, warning him of the threat on Vision's life. In a coordinated attack, the three rogue Avengers engaged the Black Order, attacking together and even using their own weapons against them. With Wilson knocking Midnight away, Romanoff managed to use Midnight's spear to severely injure Glaive, while Rogers retrieved Glaive's weapon. Midnight summoned her spear from Romanoff and attempted to kill the Avenger, only to be blocked by Rogers. The two Avengers managed to overpower and disarm Midnight in a brief melee duel, before Wilson flew in and knocked her down, cornering them. While Wilson hold both Midnight and Glaive at gunpoint, Romanoff threatened to kill them. Infuriated, Midnight countered, claiming they would never get the chance, before the two retreated to their waiting Q-Ship and fled to orbit to nurse their wounds, taking their weapons with them. The three Avengers took the injured Vision and Maximoff back to their stolen Quinjet to plan their next move. While Romanoff berated Maximoff for not regularly keeping in touch due to their romantic meetings, Rogers decided to finally return to the New Avengers Facility, knowing that the coming threat was bigger than anything they have previously faced. Category:Events